The present invention relates, in general, to a paint brush and, more particularly, to a paint brush that utilizes both natural bristles, i.e., animal hairs, and synthetic filaments to provide excellent paint xe2x80x9cpick-upxe2x80x9d, release and superior surface coverage capabilities.
Paint brushes utilizing natural bristles, and especially hog bristles, are usually preferred by professional painters when applying oil-based paints. Hog bristles are naturally tapered and provide excellent paint xe2x80x9cpick-upxe2x80x9d, release and paint coverage. When paint brushes incorporating hog bristles are used with water-based paints, the bristles, however, become very floppy since they absorb moisture from the paint. As a result, the use of hog bristle paint brushes is typically limited to oil-based paints.
In view of the fact that hog bristles absorb water, the paint industry has developed brushes incorporating synthetic fiber bristles for use with water-based paints. Such synthetic fiber bristles will not absorb moisture and do not become floppy during use. Synthetic fiber bristles, however, are somewhat inferior to hog bristles with respect to paint xe2x80x9cpick-upxe2x80x9d and release and result in less surface coverage.
Because of the foregoing, it has become desirable to develop a paint brush incorporating synthetic filaments having a wavy or crinkle configuration along their longitudinal axis and combining the same with natural bristles resulting in a brush that provides excellent results when used with water-based paints.
The present invention overcomes the problems associated with using natural bristle, especially hog bristle, paint brushes with water-based paints and other problems by providing a paint brush that incorporates a mixture of natural bristles with synthetic filaments having a wavy or crinkle configuration along their longitudinal axis. The mixture of natural bristles and synthetic crinkle filaments results in a paint brush that does not become floppy when used with water-based paints and which has excellent paint xe2x80x9cpick-upxe2x80x9d and release properties, and provides superior surface coverage with an excellent finish.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a paint brush which can be readily used with water-based paints.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a paint brush incorporating both natural bristles and synthetic crinkle filaments.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a paint brush incorporating both natural bristles and synthetic crinkle filaments and wherein the synthetic crinkle filaments have a wavy configuration along their longitudinal axis.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a paint brush which has excellent paint xe2x80x9cpick-upxe2x80x9d and release properties and superior coverage capabilities.